


Дай пять!

by tenkosh



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bromance, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Во время экзамена в Академии Поттер и Малфой вынуждены работать в паре.





	Дай пять!

— Малфой! 

Краем глаза Драко заметил Поттера — он подбежал ближе и наклонился вперед, опираясь на колени. Волосы растрепались, очки немного съехали, и Поттер пытался отдышаться. Он никогда не умел бегать — не умел _убегать_ , — и это была одна из причин, почему Драко считал, что они не сработаются. 

— Что? — спросил он, когда Поттер снова выпрямился. 

— Просто хотел поздравить тебя, — голос звучал слишком уж бодро, по мнению Драко. — Я рад, что нас теперь поставили в пару. У нас больше всех баллов в группе, это же здорово! Мы молодцы. 

Поттер поднял вверх ладонь и выжидающе посмотрел на Драко. 

— Ты должен хлопнуть меня по руке, — терпеливо пояснил он. 

— Я знаю, что должен сделать, — раздраженно ответил Драко. — Может, мне не нравятся эти магловские штучки, но я же не слепой. Я не собираюсь давать тебе пять, Поттер. 

Где-то глубоко внутри Драко понимал, что злился на Поттера скорее по привычке: просто знал, какие эмоции должны появляться при общении, как надо реагировать на любые поступки. И все-таки с возрастом даже Драко стал спокойнее, он уже давно не испытывал того вечного раздражения, что и в детстве.

Несмотря на то, что они учились в одной группе в Академии, Драко редко работал в команде с Поттером и совсем никогда — только вдвоем с ним. Чаще всего Поттер оказывался в паре с Уизли, у которого все валилось из рук под строгими взглядами профессоров, или с кем-нибудь из восторженных фанатов, у которых, в свою очередь, все валилось из рук под взглядом самого Поттера. Неудивительно, что после таких партнеров он был рад пойти на экзамен с Драко.

И теперь он все еще держал ладонь поднятой.

— Ну же, Малфой, у меня уже рука затекает, — поторопил его Поттер.

Они стояли посреди коридора, и Драко поймал на себе несколько заинтересованных взглядов.

— Я не буду этого делать, — повторил Драко.

— Зато я буду стоять так, пока ты не дашь мне пять. И пойду за тобой, если ты попытаешься уйти. И мой призрак будет…

Не дослушав фразу (которую Драко всерьез считал угрозой), он тоже поднял руку и немного смазанно хлопнул по ладони Поттера. 

— Было не так уж сложно, верно? — жизнерадостно уточнил Поттер, засовывая руки в карманы. — Ну, увидимся!

Драко кивнул на прощание и продолжил свой путь в библиотеку. Но стоило признать, что действительно было несложно.

***

На экзамене требовалось обезвредить бомбу. К бомбе прилагалась инструкция в пятьсот страниц, и один человек должен был читать, а другой — точно следовать указаниям. Магия на такие бомбы не действовала (если вы не хотели их тут же взорвать), но научный отдел Министерства разработал довольно точный алгоритм обезвреживания. 

— Какая лампочка горит? — спросил Драко, вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт. 

Сердце быстро билось в груди, а из-за нервов щеки почему-то горели. Драко не был до конца уверен ни в одном из произнесенных слов, но одно он знал точно: минутная стрелка только что перешагнула последнюю черточку, и теперь оставались последние секунды.

— Синяя.

— Тогда режь красный провод, — быстро ответил Драко. Он поднял взгляд от книги и гипнотизировал длинную стрелку. 

— Тут два красных провода! Какой резать? 

— Что?! — переспросил Драко, чувствуя подкатывающую панику в горле. Они либо неправильно определили тип еще в самом начале (и до сих пор чудом не взорвали учебную бомбу), либо тут была какая-то ошибка. — Это невозможно! 

— Тут два красных провода! — настойчиво повторил Гарри, повысив голос. Он посмотрел на Драко. 

— Там не… У нас осталось меньше минуты, Поттер! 

— Они разных оттенков, но оба красные! Какой резать, Малфой?

Драко уронил тяжелую книгу на пол и оттолкнул Поттера от бомбы. Часы уже начали громко тикать, отсчитывая решающие секунды.

Красный провод. А рядом еще один — похожий на красный, особенно в полутьме подвального помещения. Драко быстро перерезал первый провод, и раздался неприятный писк, который все равно казался волшебной музыкой. Бомба обезврежена. Они сдали экзамен.

— Это был малиновый провод! — раздраженно выкрикнул Драко, резко оборачиваясь и тыча ножом в сторону Поттера. — Мы чуть не провалились из-за того, что ты не можешь отличить красный от малинового! 

Эмоции захлестнули одной огромной волной. Одновременно навалились облегчение и злость, и запоздалый страх, но уже можно было не держать себя в руках, потому что все закончилось.

— Какая разница, если мы прошли?! — крикнул в ответ Поттер.

— А если бы не прошли? А если бы мы взорвали настоящий дом, потому что ты не знаешь, как выглядит малиновый цвет?!

— Да плевать уже! — отмахнулся Поттер. — Мы же прошли! Мы сдали, Малфой!

Он поднял вверх ладонь. 

Драко вдохнул и выдохнул. Крик здорово помогал выплеснуть лишние эмоции. Драко переложил нож в левую руку, а затем дал Поттеру пять.

За спиной раздалось тактичное покашливание экзаменатора.

***

Стояло теплое солнечное утро, когда не менее солнечный Поттер сказал, что это он попросил поставить их в пару на стажировке. В тот момент Драко был готов ударить его чем-нибудь очень тяжелым. 

Но со временем Драко привык. Привык к дурацким шуткам, к тому, что Поттер до сих пор стеснялся и старался спрятаться от фанатов, привык давать ему пять после удачно выполненной работы. Привык к самому обществу Поттера.

В их первую миссию после окончания стажировки снова пришлось обезвреживать бомбу. 

Еще одна вещь, к которой привык Драко, — он читает инструкцию, а Поттер выполняет указания. В этот раз Поттер сильно повредил левую руку, поэтому сидел с книгой, находя нужные главы и страницы, некоторые из которых Драко знал уже наизусть. Но не было времени зацикливаться на оплошностях Поттера, когда он сам оказался совершенно не готов к сложности работы с механизмом.

Это светло-синий или темно-голубой? Это два провода или один длинный с зажимом? Каждое простейшее действие приходилось тщательно обдумывать. 

— Теперь нажать белую кнопку, и все, — закончил Поттер. Казалось, прошла целая вечность между первым и последним указаниями.

Драко нажал кнопку, и тихий гул от бомбы прекратился. Через секунду раздался звук отключения.

Драко устало сполз по ближайшей стене и протянул ладонь к Поттеру, который сидел на подоконнике, чтобы получить чуть больше света (перевязанной рукой не получалось держать даже палочку с «Люмосом»). Поттер не менее устало дал пять.

Пару минут они сидели в тишине. Поттер как-то странно улыбался, и только это портило минуту спокойного отдыха.

— Что? — в конце концов не выдержал Драко.

— Да ничего, — Поттер пожал плечами, не прекращая улыбаться. — Просто ты первый раз сам дал мне пять.


End file.
